


We Are Remedy

by Lokidokie10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Peter runs into someone (or something) unusual while on patrol. Tony and Peter investigate and do not expect what they dicover





	We Are Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single on of the angels who commented and kudos my last piece of work. It really inspired me to write some more so thank you again. There is an OC in this fic and i hope you all enjoy! ;3

“This is the chick giving lil spiderboy trouble? I thought he was small” Tony’s eyes were flickering from camera to camera as she moved, ignoring Sam’s chatter behind him. The small teenage girl worked as a fast food worker and did not look like the threat that Peter described. He watched as she stood in front of a register, talking into a blinking headset with her hip propped out in a bored manner. Her foot started tapping and he saw her slightly roll her eyes before he turned the footage off.  
“FRI can you get Pete up here please?”  
“Of course Boss”  
A few minutes passed before Peter came sliding into the door frame, in fluffy socks, with a grin on his face.  
“Yes Mr Stark?”  
A small smile broke Tony’s features before he spoke.  
“FRI pull up a picture. Are you completely sure this is her Pete?”  
A photo popped up of the teen on the footage and Peter’s face straightened.  
“That’s her Mr Stark. Positive”  
“Okay, time for a road trip”  
“But Mr Stark she’s dangerous!”  
“FRIDAY pull up the cameras again”  
The footage arises again and after scanning the cameras quickly Peter spots her. She’s wearing a smile that is way too sweet to be real while handing out food to a customer.  
“Look Pete, she literally looks harmless. At the moment at least, she won’t do anything in public”  
Tony stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder guiding him to the elevator.  
“She won’t, but it might” Peter mumbled softly.

Lifting a bucket of ice, I strolled past the kitchen and out into the front counter. Effortlessly tipping the buckets contents into a metal compartment I felt someone’s eyes on my back. Working in fast food, being looked at is pretty much guarantied but this was different. We knew that.  
“Somethings not right Bri”  
“I know Rem, I can feel it too” I softly whisper to the voice in my head. 

Tony and Peter sat in a booth watching her carry a large ice bucket and empty it with no strain at all. It wasn’t right. Someone of her size shouldn’t be able to lift that without her arms straining. There was nothing. She might have been lifting a feather judging by the non-excitants exertion she was showing. When she stood up Peter immediately noticed how her body stance had changed. Her shoulders were widened slightly and she was standing taller. He saw her lips move slightly and he grew both suspicious and worried. She knew something was wrong. They had to leave.  
Walking through the streets of Queens was supposed to be scary for a 16 year old girl, but not when you had someone or something there to protect you. So when the Spiderman and Ironman duo landed in front of me as I turned down an alleyway, I knew they were there to talk (more like confront but whatever) to me. To us. They knew we could protect ourselves obviously seeming as they were standing a fair bit away.  
“Brianna Kinley? I’m-“  
“Yeah, yeah Tony Stark big whoop”  
I could see Spiderman’s face mask stretch slightly as he obviously enjoyed the sassy remark. The Ironman armour turned and gave him a look. The armour opened suddenly and thee man himself walked out.  
“So Brianna I’ve been told by my little spiderboy protégé-“  
“Spiderman” The vigilante mumbles  
“–That you have a… interesting way of protecting yourself”  
Wanting to give no indication to the man that he was right I settled for a deadpan look and a simple  
“Hmm is that right?”  
“It is. You care to share?”  
“Not really no. I don’t think my fathers would be very siked if I shared. They taught me that ‘sharing is caring’ is a load of crap and can go extremely wrong. Well in my case at least. I recon you could share some of your endless amounts of cash though Stark”  
“Well you’re in luck, because I do share Miss Kinley. And judging by your records you don’t have parents let alone ‘fathers’. Been in foster care since you were born before running away and you’ve been reportedly very hard to catch. Come on kid we won’t tell. Spill the beans”  
Suddenly a loud thump was heard in the dark end of the alley. Tony’s suit encased him once more and his repulsors fired up, aiming into the darkness. With a smirk I walked further into the alley facing the superheroes.  
“Brianna get back. Show yourself!”  
They stepped out of the shadows, towering over the shocked two shocked men.  
“We are Venom”  
Brianna’s face cracks into a grin before being submerged in a black substance turning into smaller version of the creature called ‘Venom’.  
“And we are Remedy”


End file.
